


Gladnis Kinkmeme Fills

by syniaie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Body Worship (sort of), Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Pining, Sleep talking, ridiculously sweet like dear god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syniaie/pseuds/syniaie
Summary: Some fluffy Gladnis fills to soothe my aching soul.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	1. Forehead Kisses

Something Ignis particularly loved about Gladiolus was his warmth.

Not his body heat, but the kindness welling up from his soul, the affection that he couldn’t reign in no matter how hard he tried. Expressed through friendly touches, boisterous laughter, and gentle understanding, he gave his warmth to everyone, no matter how little he knew them.

To Ignis, he expressed his love in forehead kisses.

Ever since they had started dating at the young ages of 17 and 18, Gladio had made a habit out of brushing Ignis’ sandy bangs aside and leaving a light peck on his pale forehead. The first few times, it made Ignis blush all the way up to the tips of his ears, stuttering and readjusting his glasses as his boyfriend laughed. 

Now, Ignis craved it, reveled in the gentle brush of full lips on his forehead, wallowed in the heat blooming in his chest at every tiny show of affection. Gladio was all too willing to give, as a greeting, as a goodbye, as a spontaneous reminder that Ignis was loved and cherished to the ends of the earth. Something so simple, so inconsequential, had become his lifeblood, the fuel that kept him trudging along on long nights with little sleep. If it meant coming home to Gladio’s warm arms and tender lips, then anything would be worth the price.

No matter how much Ignis loved Gladio pushing his bangs aside, like revealing a secret zone where only he was allowed inside, he was a practical man. Ignis swept his bangs up, keeping the tawny locks out of his eyes and showing off his pale forehead. Logic dictated that battle would be easier with his hair out of his eyes, and that Gladio could use precious seconds once saved for his hair on something more valuable, like kissing him. The fact that he looked good in a pompadour was a bonus.

The first time he did it, Gladio had laughed and shaken his head, murmuring to him before giving him the light touch of lips which he so desired.

“If you wanted a kiss that bad, you could’ve just asked.”


	2. Tattoo Worship

There were many constants in the universe. Water was wet. Air was breathed. Gladiolus Amicitia had a body sculpted by the Six themselves.

Ignis couldn’t stop himself from staring even if he wanted to. Every movement was a gift to the world, a ripple of muscles a blessing on his eyes. No matter how much time he spent around Gladio, he doubted that he would ever grow tired of his body. Not when every glance felt like the very first one over and over again.

When Gladio got his tattoo, it was like getting hit with a truck every time Ignis looked over.

While his tattoo was in progress, Gladio had taken to wearing shirts full time, something that had admittedly disappointed Ignis, even though it was for the better. He could understand the need to hide the bandages, although unlike Gladio’s slowly building miracle, his reasons previous had been far worse.

The day came when the bandages fell and the bird on the Shield-to-be’s back stole the advisor’s breath away.

From afar, Ignis studied this new focal point - every swooping line and elegant curl, every sharp point and bold stroke. He counted the lines that textured the feathers, marveled at the way the bird took flight when he breathed, drowned himself in the aggression that seemed to light the bird’s eye when he was sweating. Each and every line on that prominent, god-sent body had his complete attention and more, Ignis burning the way they moved into his brain forevermore. Still, it wasn’t enough.

Gods above, how he longed to touch. Even for just a brief moment. Just one second to let his fingers trace along the feathers, slide along the beak, scrape against the talons. 

No matter how much Ignis wanted, he knew it could never be, so he directed his gaze away from where it was most drawn. 

The Six must have been personally pulling the strings when Gladio asked Ignis out on a date. There was no other explanation. All at once, the nerves, the aching longing that he held back for so long, washed over him like a tidal wave, almost drowning out his feeble ‘yes’.

Their relationship came as easy as breathing. Days spent as normal, with a touch here and a kiss there, and nights spent enjoying each other’s company. Slow and gentle was the name of the game, time enough to cherish and build whatever it was they had together. Even still, Ignis kept his eyes to himself, even though his dreams were now filled with amber eyes and a bird glaring at him from tanned skin.

When slow and gentle gave way to the flickering flames of passion, Ignis doubted that he was still alive. After all, this could only be heaven, right?

As soon as he was given permission, he pulled Gladio's shirt from his back with ease, eyes hungrily drinking in the sight that he had denied himself for so long. Elegant wings spread, feathers dripping over his shoulder blades and around his huge arms. The head upon his breast, eye wild and beak sharp. The tail plume, sleek and smooth, fluffed along his spine. The curve of his back, where the tips of the majestic feathers vanished under his pants.

Ignis hesitated, his fingers hovering just above the inky lines coating Gladio's skin. How long had he waited, watched, wanted? So many years, and now he was getting exactly what he wished. It was enough to make his hands shake and his head spin.

Gladio laughed, soft and lighthearted, and grabbed Ignis' wrist with gentle fingers. Locking their gazes together, he brought his hand to his chest.

One thing Ignis wasn’t expecting was the sheer warmth that radiated from Gladio. His skin was just as warm as his heart, almost like touching a blazing furnace. His muscles tensed involuntarily at the touch, and Ignis was lost.

Greedily, his hands grabbed at his lover, finding easy purchase on Gladio’s seemingly endless skin. Warm and comforting and oh so real, he marveled at the masterpiece beneath his fingers. Achingly slow, fingers pressed into the inked feathers curling over Gladio’s shoulders. Taking care to savor every moment, Ignis let himself skim the bird, light and tender, almost as if he was smoothing his hands along real feathers instead of inked muscles. Thumbs worked into his shoulder blades, heart leaping as he traced along the lines he had drooled over in ages past. Every swooping line and tapered edge was made his target, determined to hunt the bird that had hunted him for so long. Slow, sweeping touches, being sure to keep himself steady even as he felt on the verge of breaking.

It was wrong to think of Gladio’s body as a canvas. Instead, it was a combination of masterpieces, blended seamlessly together into something far more incredible than he could’ve ever imagined. Skin and ink become one, a holy union that left him absolutely breathless. His touches were filled with reverence and desire all the same, his flames unquenchable even as he tried to hold himself back. How blessed he was, Ignis thought, to be given an opportunity most would kill for. One he would kill for.

With his hands and eyes in full control, he scarcely noticed the way Gladio purred and trembled under his touch, unused to such a thorough hand working over him. It made his cheeks burn and eyes shut, his own desire sparking brighter until the flame lit and he was consumed.

Ignis was only briefly irritated when he was pulled from his methodical and careful examination of his prize.

Later, under the weak light filtering in from the parted curtains, Ignis ran his hands not for the last time over his boyfriend’s broad back, smiling in the darkness as he was reminded of the feathers under his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm try big hard. am sorry v short aiiiieeeeeee


	3. Sleep Talking

Ungodly fluorescent lights buzzed just outside the cheap plastic window, digging claws into his ears and making his brows furrow. His eyes strained to keep shut against the yellow light that burned through the flimsy curtains with ease, coating the inside of his eyelids with a sickening miasma of color that made his head spin. The stiff mattress and thin sheets sent shivers through his body and made his bones ache obnoxiously, the icing on the cake beneath the uncomfortable throbbing in his skull.

Who the hell thought it was a good idea to put lights directly across from the camper, anyways?

Gladio grumbled as he finally sat up, slumping forward and head hanging low. He’d been trying for ages to mind his own business and go to damn sleep, but tonight it seemed an insurmountable task. Hours of laying in silence, staring at the wall and hoping for sleep to come, forced onto the one side of his body that didn’t face that shitty window and aching from it, had left him irritable as can be. Not to mention that tonight, of all nights, he just had to share the bed with the handsomest man in all of Eos.

Gladio glanced over at Ignis, somehow sleeping peacefully even though the yellow lights from outside stood stark on his face, throwing his sharp features into dramatic shadows and making his lips and eyes seem all the more soft. He was facing him, one arm settled underneath his pillow to prop it up and the other loosely splayed close to his body over the mattress. The jealousy Gladio had originally harbored towards him left in an instant, replaced with a gentle warmth that made the corners of his mouth curl up into a brief smile. If anyone deserved a night of good rest, it was Ignis - and not just because he was ridiculously cute with his glasses off and hair down.

Almost as quickly as he had looked over, Gladio looked away, a soft burn in his cheeks as he chastised himself silently for looking in such a vulnerable moment. The warmth that usually came with Ignis left him like a summer breeze, leaving Gladio empty and tired and once again wishing that he was as dead asleep as everyone else in their little band seemed to be. He could hear Prompto’s snores under the buzz of the lights outside, having no doubt that he was cozied up to Prince Charmless somewhere in the darkness that settled in the rest of the camper.

He ran a hand through his hair, pondering the idea of getting a flashlight out of his bag and reading the night away, when he heard it.

A breathless mumble, so quiet it would’ve passed by him if he weren’t wide awake (and now, alert).

“Gladiolus…”

Incredulous, Gladio looked back over at Ignis. He hadn’t moved much, one hand now curled into a loose fist near his chest and lips slightly parted, but it was something. For several long moments, the shield stared at Ignis, the silence punctuated by a particularly loud snore from Prompto.

Just when he was about to push it away, blaming the voice on his aching brain, it came again. This time, Gladio watched in awe as Ignis’ lips moved just the tiniest bit, enough to shape his quiet breath into his name once more.

“Gladio…”

The man in question twisted to lay on his side to face him, all thoughts of stiff joints and painful headaches thrown out the window as his heart caught in his throat and his cheeks burned. SInce when does Iggy talk in his sleep?

“Gladio… I know, I know we’ve…” Ignis slurred softly, almost mumbling into the arm under his pillow as it curled closer. Gladio found himself inching forward as well, heart thudding heavy and quick in his chest. _He’s dreaming about me?_

Ignis sighed, eyelids fluttering for a brief moment and body tensing, causing Gladio to freeze. The shield held his breath, watching as the man beside him slowly fell back into the gentle and relaxing caress of sleep. With that, the next jumble of words was quick to come.

“We’ve… friends, for so long…”

Ice filled Gladio’s veins as his brain leapt to conclusions almost instantaneously. They’ve been friends for a long time, yeah - did Ignis not want that anymore? To not be friends? Astrals, a life without Ignis by his side - Gladio bit his lip, stopping his racing thoughts in their tracks with the pain. _I don’t know anything yet_ , he thought, desperately. _Just… keep waiting._

He found himself gnawing nervously at his cheek until Ignis spoke again, a gentle breath like a warm spring breeze.

“Don’t… not anymore. You…”

Gladio’s heart sank, weighing heavier than anything he had cared to lift in his life. He was right. Ignis didn’t want to be friends. He was just waiting for the opportunity to push him away, to never talk to him again. Instead of racing agony, all he felt was a cold emptiness, vast and sorrowful opening up within his heart.

“I… want more.”

The finality in those words caused the shield to snap out of his misery, confusion instead curling up like mist. He wanted… More? Of what?

“More… than this. Than friends.”

Ignis sounded determined even in his sleep, his loose fist curling up tighter with the declaration. Gladio found himself stunned, every emotion, every thought cast away in favor of his throat tightening and heart stopping.

“I love you, Gladio.”

For a second, he was still, everything in the world around him suddenly fading from existence. Gladio was frozen on the way Ignis’ breath slid slow and gentle from his lips, the way his pale skin somehow glowed in the lights too cheap to be quality, the way his eyelashes curled feather light against his cheeks. How his hair cascaded quietly into his eyes, the soft sandy waves curling innocently away from his sharp cheekbones. How the occasional mole was placed just so to enhance everything about the rest of his face. How he, Gladio, an outsider, an idiot who had spent at least half his life pining for this man, was loved by him.

_Mom always did say that the dead of night is where all secrets go to hide._

Gladio fought the urge to cover his head with the thin sheets and scream into them like a teenage girl who just met her idol. He couldn’t believe it - was he sure he was awake? A sharp nip to the inside of his cheek confirmed it. He was awake, and Ignis was here and Ignis had really just said that-

“I… loved you so long, Gladio… scared to… tell you…”

The shield could feel his body tremble, heart thudding rapid fire in his chest and hands barely able to cling to the scratchy sheets. This was real. This was _real_.

He froze again as Ignis mumbled unintelligibly and rolled over, his face now obscured from view. The night seemed to press in against Gladio as he waited with a tremble in his fingers to see if the beauty had any more wonderful revelations to gift to him. However, Ignis merely gave a contented sigh and his breath became shallower as his brain drifted away again into some unknown scenario.

Slowly, Gladio grinned, a wide smile that split his face and crinkled his eyes as he stared at Ignis’ pale back. Rolling onto his own back, he shifted his gaze to the ceiling, grin still plastered on his face like a madman. His heart threatened to explode from sheer happiness and warmth, any discomfort thrown to the wind in light of this new discovery. He felt like a child again, the night before a grand holiday, vibrating with excitement in the face of a wonderful day ahead. Gladio would have to talk to Ignis, of course, tomorrow - but the thought only seemed to bolster the nervous excitement that lit him up like a lightbulb.

Suddenly, the lights outside didn’t seem so bad anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just love them
> 
> also credit to musterings / @musterings1 on twitter for all these lovely prompts :)


End file.
